The Underground Groundhog
by FireShifter
Summary: Inspired by the Groundhog movie. The shallow and arrogrant Goblin King finds life completely meaningless. Then Fate traps on the same day, which repeat itself over and over again. Desperate, Jareth turns to Sarah whose love shows him a life worth living.
1. Prologue

The Underground Groundhog

By Fireshifter

**Prologue:**

For Sarah Anne Williams, life had never been the same since her encounter with the Labyrinth. From the moment she realized how close she was to losing her innocent baby brother, all because of a selfish wish made out of self pity and ignorance, she vowed from that moment on not only to be a better sister and daughter but be a better person in all things.

The following morning after her adventures, her parents had instantly seen a sudden change come over her. From the way she walked, to the way she warmly smiled, they were beginning to wonder what exactly happened last night. When they asked her if she was alright, Sarah calmly assured them she was fine. They were astonished by the way, she helped out with the chores, without them even bothering to ask her and how she fondled over her brother like a second mother. They were even more bowled over when she started cleaning out her room, getting of stuff she used to be so highly attached to. She gave most of her toys to Toby, which was mostly stuffed animals. Her costumes and peculiar childish objects like the strange doll in fancy black costume on stand; were all donated to goodwill. However, she kept most of her books, because she couldn't bear get rid of them for sentimental reasons. However she did keep a dwarf book end and two stuffed animals. One looked like a swashbuckling fox; the other was orange and looked like a yeti. The rest she packed and put away in the attic.

Her parents couldn't figure out what out what happened, but they dare not spoil it by questioning her about it.

She had even asked Karen, if she would like to help advising her how to redecorate her room. Karen was of course astonished but all the more happy to oblige. However, accepting Karen as her new mother, proved to be not at all to be easy. She always knew deep down that Karen was no evil stepmother and was trying real hard to win Sarah's good favor of her. However, despite Karen best intentions, Sarah still couldn't see Karen as her new mother; they were just too different to relate to one another. She felt that Karen, without consciously realizing it, wanted to mold her into woman Karen wanted her to be, not the woman Sarah wanted to be.

From the way she dressed to the way she did things, who she socialize and what she did outside of school, Karen always had something to say that she should do things different otherwise, which proved to be a great trial on Sarah's patience most of the times. She didn't approve that Sarah enjoyed spending some quiet time by herself my taking walks in the woods near the park, when she should be socializing, and spend more time getting a boyfriend. When she did spend time with her friends, she usually spent time with them at the Pinewood Stables, where Sarah had taken horseback riding lessons. Karen though it was bad enough Sarah wore jean most of the time, even if she wore dresses on special occasions. And when she spent her time indoors, she always had her nose in a book. Most books, Karen didn't approve either. Sure Sarah read Jane Austen, Charlotte Bronte and Charles Dickens, but most of it was fantasy stuff. Karen didn't consider it healthy, even if Sarah seemed to be more down to earth; she still had this dreamy, wispy look on her face from time to time. Karen fear Sarah was still too attached her dreamworld, and she didn't like Sarah reading Toby such nonsense. But for the sake of peace, she tolerated it, since Toby was still pretty young and she didn't want to appear like a dictator.

Karen wasn't really much of a mother figure around Toby either. Sarah knew Karen loved him, but she always wanted to go fancy dinners or seeing a movie with her father on weekend nights. A lot of the times she invited her friends over for lunch and or had a club meeting with the neighbors. Although Karen tried many times to persuade Sarah in joining them, Sarah politely declined. She felt a little disgusted that Karen took Toby for granted. Even her mom spent more time with her when she was little. She could only hope that as Toby got older, she would spend more time with her son.

Things also didn't improve much with Sarah and her father either. Although Sarah never said anything about it, she felt kind of hurt that her father didn't seem realize that he hardly knew his own children. He was work alcoholic before Sarah's mom left and now hardly at home most of the time. Sure, he inquired how they were doing and kiss them hello when he back home, but he would soon turn to his newspaper or be taking on the phone, completely oblivious of the world around him.

So Sarah made an extra effort to devote a lot of her time caring for Toby. She read him stories, took him to her special place in the park and sang him to sleep. Soon the two siblings had formed a strong bond despite their vast age difference. Toby's mischievous smile

Of course, Sarah's family wasn't the only ones that noticed Sarah's transformation. But after a while, many had grown to respect and admired the beautiful young woman she was becoming. When they asked their parents' what had happened, they simply shrugged their shoulders and joked around by saying, "At first, we seriously thought aliens had abducted her and had altered with her mind and personality a bit."

However, there also other changes that even Sarah's family didn't know about. Sarah saw things a bit more differently then most other people. Even though she no longer had her head in the clouds, obsessed by fantasy and fairy tales, the magic of the Labyrinth had never left Sarah. The goblins, who were captivated by the girl who had conquered the unbeaten Labyrinth, had stopped by to visit her every now and then. Of course, the mischievous imps liked to get her attention like playing pranks, raiding the refrigerator and stealing the food, spoiling the milk and causing poor Merlin to get riled up, by teasing him. Sarah, however, though somewhat amused, soon caught them in the act and firmly told they had behave themselves if they wanted to visit her.

The goblins had retained much of the human childlikeness before they were transformed in goblins and soon very much wanted to please her as if she was their motherly figure which they had secretly longed for. They were still mischievous playful, but did not cause any damage or disturbance to Sarah or her family. And when Sarah was alone, she would often call her friends, especially Hoggle, to talk with. And every now than, a strange magical creature would appear and soon then after disappear. Occasionally, a fairy or two would appear and chattering playfully and teasing Sarah's hair, as they flew about her. Shortly later, they would soon wink out like a small flash of light.

As the years past, Sarah did very well in school and worked in her hometown library. Although still liked plays and drama, she no longer wanted to be an actor like her mother. She wanted to be writer, most for children and young adults. Her experience of the Labyrinth led to a curious study about Folklore, Mythology and Fairy Tales. And eventually, she began to write stories of her. By the time she had published her first book, (which was a children's book) she was eighteen years old. Her story was already a popular hit by the time it the shelves, which was extremely rare! Within the first month of her book's publication, she had received her hundredth fan letter for excellent work, which was shortly followed by a request from her editor to write more. Sarah had never been happier—or so it seemed.

Sarah couldn't have been happier that night when she won her brother back, since she was given a second chance to start over with her life. She also overjoyed that she was still able to see her first true friends from the Labyrinth as the years past. She knew it was especially rare and a privilege to see magic in her modern day world. And yet despite all that, she quietly felt something was missing. She realized she yearned for something else. She yearned for someone special—someone whom she could share her wonderful secrets with, and just be totally her shelf. No inner masks, no interior walls. Just be plain Sarah, and feel good about it. And yet, although Sarah had many friends, both real and magically—she felt torn; like she was alone, on the dividing line between fantasy and reality.

Although she very much wanted to tell her family about her secret world, including her brother, she dare not. She feared her parents couldn't handle it, even if she could prove she was not crazy. As for Toby, although she told him stories about her adventures, she never told him that the baby boy and young girl who rescued him was her. She also never dared say the words about the wishing part. She even locked the book away in hidden place for fear of Toby for discovering the Underground by accident like how she did and accidentally ended wishing someone away. She vowed something like that would never happen again. But there was another reason. She feared when Toby became a teenager and knew about the fantasy world, he might turn to the Labyrinth as a means to escape the problems and struggles of the real world. Sarah, knew well, that almost happened to her, and it wasn't healthy for her, especially after sudden departure of mother. The pain had faded, but it was still a scar upon Sarah's heart that would always cause a pain of sadness.

Sarah tried dating several times. There were some she really liked, but in the end, it didn't work out. Some just broke up with her on first date because they were interested in another girl. Other times, although they liked each other, it didn't go beyond friendship. Although one or two still remained close, it became more of brother and sister type of relationship. It just seemed like that guys she had dated, were something more or less.

Occasionally, her mind would drift back to a certain fey she had once known. But then, she would quickly snap out it and pushed it away. Sure he was charming, and extremely attractive, but he was nothing more than a ladies' man. How could she ever love a guy who kidnapped children and reduced them to goblins? How could she ever feel attracted to him, when he enjoyed sneering and humiliating his subjects? She especially could never forget or completely forgiven him for threatening Hoggle to give her the peach, so he could just brainwash her, make her forget Toby, and play with her feelings. She felt sick when recalled how she acted, like a dazed deer among ravished wolves, a naive love stricken fool that fallen for something that wasn't even real. He was just used her to toy with for his sick amusement. Even when he pleaded with her to reconsider his offer in the broken, floating room, she knew it was just a bribe to prevent her from wounding his pride by succeeding in her quest. He probably wouldn't have offered it her to run the Labyrinth, if he seriously thought she had chance of beating him. He lived for pleasure, nothing else. He loved only himself.

Still, she had often wondered what had become of him. When she was relieved that her friends fled Jareth's reach, and were safe from his wrath, she never questioned about him or even dare say his name, lest he should answer her. As time went on, she was beginning to think that it was unlikely she would never see him again. Yet on the eve of her fifth anniversary of running the Labyrinth, she had received an unexpected visitor.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth, or its characters. I also do not own Oberon, Tatiana or The Groundhog story. Duh!

But before we get into the JS' Groundhog story,

I'll cover a little history first, so please be patient with me. Okay?

**Chapter 1: Once Upon A Time: **

**Man believed in Magic**

**Part 1**

Once upon a time, long before man closed himself from faith in unseen, and relied on the power of science and technology for living, man had once believed there were forces in this world that could not be explained or seen. One of them was magic.

Although very few caught a glimpse of magic, they believed in many wondrous things that could not be explained, except in the stories that were passed down by their ancestors from generation to generation.

The stories told them about incredible creatures such as terrifying dragons and poisonous cockatrices, as well phoenixes reborn through the flames and horse-like deer whose single horn could heal the deepest wounds. The stories also consisted of strange and magical beings as well, like creatures who were half man and half beast, such as centaurs, satyrs, harpies, manticores and merfolk. There were stories also about elves who were who were the fairest beings on earth, who were ageless and immortal as the stars. And than there were some about dwarves who lived in mountains deep in the earth, and of household brownies who did housework chores for kind people at night.

But the most fascinating stories of all were about the Fae and the magical kingdom which they ruled. Fae were more powerful than elves, although they too were immortal and were quite exotically fair. However, not all were kind and wise like the elves. Many of them were a proud, arrogant and even cruel. Many of them believed they were superior to all the magical and mortal races of the earth. Many were also disgusted with the race of men and thought them insignificant and weak.

However, there many good Fae as well, such as the High King Oberon and his wife, the High Queen, Tatiana. They ruled with a firm but a fair hand over the magical kingdoms, and sometimes even took an interest in certain humans from time to time, for they knew that humans' belief in magic was source that kept the magic realms strong and alive.

However magic was an overwhelming and powerful force that could not be exposed to many humans, since it could easily become like an intoxicating drug that would be unhealthy for the mortal realm. So the magical realms had to remain hidden for the realm of men, although there were few humans who were privileged see magical realms for a time.

As the years passed, the world of man soon began to swiftly change due to much to wars, invasions, and change of culture. Afraid that these stories would be soon lost in future generations, certain humans decided to preserve ancient stories in books, so that they would still live on. Soon, such stories were not only memorized by the people's minds and hearts, they were written and preserved in the memory of books as the old ways slowly began to change and the traditions of old were being forgotten by the young.

However, although the memory of the stories was remembered, man's belief in them began to decrease as the years passed. Like an imaginative child who begins to lose his sense of wonder and awe of the world as it grew, learning the distinction between fantasy and reality, so did race of humans as they began to discover the power of science.

The bond between magic and men began to strain and fade as man began to demand to actual psychical proof for something to be considered real. Soon magic was struggling to survive in the world of men. The High King and Queen began to soon realize that if the belief man did rise again soon, the magic realms would not survive within the mortal realm, the Aboveground.

So they watched—and waited.

Sadly as more time had passed, the belief and knowledge of magic began to fade from the world of men, thus weakening the bond between the magical and human realms. Less and less magic was seen and heard. And those who did see it, were not believed for the most part. Soon men lost their fascination and wonder of the magical unknown as they become more focused and centered on their mundane lives as the toll of reality was pressed hard upon them by the wickedness of other men.

Many humans whose families had lived in the country for generations had moved to the cold and harsh life of the cities. The toll of such a bitter life had dull their spirit and filled them with despair and bitterness. As they lost their belief in magic, they also lost their vision of hope and true happiness.

The strong preyed upon the weak, and the weak had to become hard and cold in order to survive. In order to survive, one had to know the hard facts, and not place their faith in the dreams and beliefs that could not be proven. Science and technology were soon everything, and magic and faith were all hogwash. Anyone who openly believed in it was considered crazy.

Thus, there were only a small number of humans who still believed magic, which was not enough to sustain the hidden magical realms of the Aboveground. So, the magical creatures and beings were left with two options: remain the in Aboveground and become mortal, risking death and exposure to the humans to capture them, or retreat in to the wild unknown in the Underground realm, where the magic would sustain them with or without the belief of humans.

When the time came to decide, the majority of magical creatures, Fae, elves, dwarves, etc., decided to leave their native world forever, and forge a new world in the Underground. However, there were a few that remained, for there were some who couldn't bear to leave their dying world, even though there was little hope for them. Some of the few left behind had even fallen in love with humans and although for many it was not easy life, they harbored no regrets save a sad memory of a world that once was.

However, although much of the enchanted world was now no more than a faded memory, the magic was still alive in the mortal world. Although it was small, and fluttered like young baby bird, the magic did not die, for it was kept alive in the stories, and in the future generations, who had mortal and magical blood flowing through their veins. It was in these children that magic clung too, and nurtured, such as Sarah and Toby, even before they discovered the existence of the Underground.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth, or its characters, or The Groundhog story.

**Chapter 2: Once Upon A Time: **

**There was a Labyrinth**

**Part 2**

Once upon a time, when the value of science and technology had dominated the way of life of mankind, the belief of magic was nothing more than what was found in stories and so-called nonsense. Soon only there were only few humans left who believed. Without man's wonder and awe of magic, the magical beings such as the elves, the dwarves and all the magical creatures could not hope to survive in Aboveground realm, since their magic was so dependent on mankind's belief of magic.

So it was that King Oberon, Queen Tatiana, and most their magical subjects, were forced to retreat into unknown lands called the Underground, where it was said that all the magical people and creatures had originated long ago.

When they arrived in the Underground, everyone could instantly sense a strong presence of magic radiating from the land and humming in the air. Never had anything or anywhere before in the Aboveground had radiated such a strong presence of magic before.

Yet while adjusting to this new foreign place was hard enough, learning the Underground magic was a greater struggle, for the magical beings, especially for the Fae. As it was mentioned before, they were a very proud race and were very aggravated if they looked like they had no control of the situation.

The magic in the Underground was powerful yet very unpredictable. Of what advanced magic the magical abovegrounders knew, were equivalent to little simple spells here in the Underground. The Underground magic was also very tricky, like handling explosive in a precarious situation. If someone wanted to conjure a little flame or glass of water, one little mistake could produce a bonfire or a flood.

The Underground magic could also be mentally and physically draining effort as well. It was like if someone wanted to move a small pebble, that actually took just as much effort moving half buried boulder, or when someone wanted to grow mature trees in a rich fertile land, it felt exhausting as if one was straining to grow a sapling from the seeds as if they were in a dry dusty land.

Oberon, Tatiana and some wise folk however, noticed that the magical creatures from the Aboveground, such as the unicorns and the basilisks, were quickly adapt with easy and manage the magic after a short period of time. It was than that they realized that magic here was like a bird learning to fly the air currents. A bird would exhaust itself trying to fight the air currents; it would have ride them, in order to fly much smoother. The magic here was stronger and powerful here, but the rules of using the magic were much stricter, otherwise the use of magic would be abused for one's own personal gain.

As time went on, and the magical inhabitants from Aboveground became more familiar with the land, they discovered that more time passed in Underground than in the Aboveground. They also saw no advanced civilizations or that the native creatures were highly intelligent. Many of them were bizarre and silly such as the fireys, and lived primitive lives.

In the western part of the mainland, they called them the central kingdoms, since the kingdom in the northeast were mostly forbidden environments such as the Great Desert, the Arid Hills and the seemly endless dark forests of Mirkwood which were inhabited by unknown and possibly dangerous creatures such as the dragons, and other fierce beasts. They also discovered that wild trolls, ogres and goblins lived in these lands and were difficult to manage and reason at best. So, Abovegrounders, decided to focus on building royal city and establishing where and how the magical kingdoms were divided among the ethnic groups such as the dwarves, the elves, fairies, centaurs and so forth.

Since no one had found any signs of advanced civilization, they believe that they (the Abovelanders) were the first to inhabit the Underground. However, many years later, Oberon's royal explorers reported that they discovered an extraordinary site that changed everything. There settled in the Arid Hills between the Mirkwood Forest and the Great Desert, laid a great mighty Labyrinth, the largest and most advanced structured maze that anyone had ever seen in Above or Underground.

The High King Oberon and his High Queen Tatiana, decided to go and see this Labyrinth for themselves, and brought with them their wisemen, their best learned scholars and masters of magic as well to study this mysterious, structural wonder.

Like the realm of the Underground, the Labyrinth was full of unexpectant surprises. Although nobody had resided in the Labyrinth for centuries, it was remarkable good condition, though several areas were grown with weeds and vines and some of walls were in need of repair. Yet finding a way into the Labyrinth took a bit longer than anyone expected. While the some of master of magic sought way in, the rest of Oberon's men made remarkable discoveries of their own. They believed the Labyrinth was almost as old as the Underground itself, built at a time when the art of Ancient Magic was well-versed by their ancestors before its knowledge of it was lost. Yet it's purpose was not built as a structure of self defense as to confuse and trap one's enemies as they previously thought, although it was capable of doing just that. The Labyrinth was designed to be none other than a test; a test of character and moral fiber for those destined for those who were to become rulers or for those who were accused of a crime and needed to prove his/her worth before passing judgment upon them. They also discovered that the Labyrinth was actually in a sense alive; conscious and aware of what was going of those who tried to solve its many mazes.

Finally, after several hours, the entrance to the Labyrinth was found. Getting in was another matter. In fact—they _**didn't **_go in at all. After many vain attempts to open the door with spells and incantations, Oberon's men were out of ideas and suggestions at the moment and he allowed them to take a rest.

It had not been more than a minute when a clear but a traceable feminine voice rang out, "Who is trying to pass through my door?"

Startled, everyone rose to their feet and glanced around them but saw no one. Oberon and his queen however sense a presence near the doorway. The voice, who received no immediate reply, repeated the question. Oberon answered to who they were and why they had come. After doing so, he asked to whom was he speaking to.

There was pause in the air. Then everyone turned in the direction of the voice who replied "I am spirit of Labyrinth." And there, standing in front of the closed doorway, was a regal looking women, and all who saw were amazed, including the royal couple. She was so fair, that she almost seemed transparent, shimmering with a soft white light that she almost looked like a ghost that was once of a beautiful lady who died a tragic death. Her hair was fair like golden sunlight and draped past her back. She wore only a simple white dress, with a golden sash, and was barefoot. Yet, she carried herself like a queen. The most impressive thing about her was her eyes, which had so much depth in them; she seemed to see right through you. She looked neither young nor old, yet her eyes made her seemed ageless.

Overcome with such astonishment and awe, the royal couple gave her deep respectful bow. The company immediately followed their gesture.

The spirit of the Labyrinth glanced around her, and then took a few steps forward. "It has been a very long time since someone has tried to enter my domain. In fact it has been so long that I have been in a sleep state for many a year until now." Then unexpectantly, Lady bowed to the royal couple, "I thank-you for both coming—_but,_ to journey into the Labyrinth is not for either of you."

Oberon blinked in surprise and for the first time, didn't know how to respond to this. Tatiana however, was greatly curious and inquired why.

The Lady smiled a soft knowing smile and answered, "It is for those who are troubled, who have lost their way. However, there will come a day, when a child of yours, will need my help, even if he does not know it—but you will. And when the day comes, when else has failed, he will shall reside in my Labyrinth, until he becomes the King you both have hoped he would be."

And with that the spirit of the Labyrinth bowed in farewell, and disappeared. Then, after many moments of silence, Oberon, Tatiana and their company departed, and returned to their kingdom.

Thank-you so much to all those who reviewed my story. I'm sorry it took so long to update, this was a very difficult chapter to write. In the next chapter, is about Jareth's past, his connection with the labyrinth, and why Sarah affected him so.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth, or its characters, or The Groundhog story.

**Chapter 3: Once Upon A Time: **

**There was a King**

**Part 3**

_**Once upon a time in a far away land, a young prince lived in a shinning castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish and unkind.**_

_**-Beauty and the Beast (1991)**_

_**(150 Years Ago)**_

_Shortly after visiting the Labyrinth, Lord Oberon received the most joyful news he had ever heard in a long time. His beloved, Tatiana, revealed to him that she was now at last expecting, which was the couples' greatest wish; to have a child of their own. Because Fae were a powerful and immortal race, they had the most difficulty of procuring children, unless they married an elf or human, having a child, was rare blessing indeed for many._

_Soon, the entire kingdom rejoiced with the royal couple, and anxiously awaited the day when the High Queen would give birth to the heir of the throne. When the appointed time came however, there was more astonishing news; for Lady Tatiana was not expecting one, but two! And having twins was even rarer._

_For the many long hours, everyone in the kingdom seemed to be holding their breath while High King was on the edge with increasing impatience and concern, praying fervently that both his wife and children would come through the delivery alright. Then, at long last, a faithful servant proudly announced to the High King that he had a healthy son and a daughter, and that the queen was doing just fine. Shortly there after, the High King was admitted to see his queen and their newborn children. Tatiana looked exhausted, liked her body nothing more to do than sleep, but she wanted nothing more than to see the look of joy of her husband's face as he first beheld his children for the first time. Oberon looked wondrously at the two sleeping infants beside each other in a little crib beside Tatiana's bed. He glanced over at Tatiana and saw a light of joy in her eyes that he had not seen before. He gently took her hand lovingly and squeezed it, urging her to rest. Tatiana finally allowed sleep to over take her, as she finally consented to close her heavily eyelids, but slept with a small but peaceful smile on her face that night. During that time, Oberon watched over the sleeping twins with unexplainable pride and joy he had felt, as he studied them and memorized every detail of them by heart._

_The following three days later, it was announced the High King was to hold a huge celebration at the castle in ten days time, in honor of the twins' christening. It would also be on that day, when the royal couple would officially announce the names of the twins. For the next ten days, the entire kingdom was buzzing with excitement as they made preparations for the grand event. Cart loads of food and wine were brought in the banquet hall of the castle, while the royal cooks cooked a storm that filled the air with such a delicious aroma, that everyone could smell the food being prepared from miles around. The shops were flocked with customers as they bought new clothes and wares for the special occasion while everyone worked fiercely to get extra work done so they would be free to celebrate all day on the grand event. It was like getting ready to celebrate Christmas time at the peak of spring._

_Finally, on the tenth day, the castle was flood with guest in the grand hall. Never had any heard such fine music, or had seen the castle look so festive. But before the feasting could begin, everyone awaited to for High King and Queen to present royal twins to their subjects. Soon, trumpets blared, announcing the arrivals of the two sovereigns, and everyone hushed and settled down as they awaited the news. The royal ambassador unrolled a scroll and read aloud to all: "Hear ye, hear ye! On the thirteenth day since their royal majesties birth, we have all gathered here today to celebrate their christening, where the true heir shall be proclaimed, and all shall know their royal highness by name and presence. So it is with great pleasure that I give to you Prince Jareth; heir to the high throne, and her royal highness, Princess Athena."_

_75 years had past since that day, yet no one but Oberon, Tatiana and their most trusted advisor, Mordecai, knew what the soothsayer had foretold on the twin's christening that day, as it was traditional for soothsayers to predict a child's future on their christening day. Before, the infants were presents to their subjects, the mysterious Zaltor, the old wandering soothsayer, unexpectedly appeared in the room without warning. He solemnly bowed before the started royal couple and royal advisor, as formally greeted them and asked if he may have the honor to see what fate held in store for the twins. _

_Oberon hesitated at first, for much Zaltar was unknown as to know where he had come from, where he lived and what he did. Some believed as he was also a powerful sorcerer. Others claimed he did strange things. Few had even claimed he was a ghost. The High King glanced at Mordecai from the corner of his eye. Mordecai, who telepathic, nodded and he communicated in mind speech. "He may be strange, but his insights have always be regarded sound and true."_

_With that, Oberon than consented, and with a tall, smooth but sturdy oaken staff in hand, he approached the two twins and paused to peer at them. Both twins were awake and both had stopped moving to look at the strange but quiet wizard like man. Athena's look was that of innocent curiosity. She squirmed in a more comfortable position and stuck out her curled fist which stretched out towards Zaltar. Zaltar quietly held out his finger and Athena grabbed and pulled hand towards her mouth, as she tasted his finger. She tasted it and then unexpectedly broke into a smile and cooed. "Ahh," smiled Zaltar with laughing gleam in his eyes and a quiet but knowing smile on his lips. "You have chosen her name well." He said glancing towards the parents, particularly Tatiana. "Athena," he said, trying the sound her name as he closed his eyes as if listening for unknown voice. "An owl, yes" he murmured. He paused and then smiled back sincerely at the parents' eager but questioning looks. "Named after Wisdom, yes, daughter of wisdom she is indeed. Even at a young and tender age, she will be beyond her years, and will the gift to see many things. Listen to her, even if you do not understand."_

_Before the Oberon or Tatiana could question Zaltar's meaning, Jareth made upsetting cry, as if he realized he was not being noticed, and began squirm vigorously as if trying to get attention. Zaltar's attention immediately turned to the older twin, although he did not attempt to move his finger from Athena's grip. "Ahh the first born," remarked Zaltar, and cocked his head to the side as if trying to better see Jareth. Jareth however already decided he did not like this strange man and continued to fuss. "Hmm," murmured Zaltar, and reached into a small pouch tied to his belt, and brought shimmering silver dust with tiny dried crumbled leaves. He murmured something incoherent which sounded like incantation of a prayer or spell, and then threw a tiny patch into the air. Jareth became still and quiet and watched in awe as the dust and leaves shimmered and sparkled as floated down towards him but seemly dissolved before it actually touched him. As the last shimmer winked out of sight, Jareth suddenly wrinkled his little brow and gave a little sneeze. "_Gesundheit, little prince," remarked Zaltar and put away the remaining contents in his pouch and looked solemnly at his parents.

"Your son has great potential to become a great king, only through the love and purity of a magic child from the aboveground can show him the way to towards the way through the labyrinth of true happiness." And before the other three in the room present could question his meaning, Zaltar had disappeared, and was not seen since.

_**(During the next 150 years later)**_

_Just as Zaltar predicted, both Athena and Jareth grew great potential and much promise. At a young age they were very close, though very different from another. _

_Both had mismatch eyes. However, Jareth had blue colored eye on right and light purple colored eye on the left, while Athena had the same colored eyes but where switched on different sides. Both were tall and slender, yet Jareth's features were more sharper, and his spiky hair was more like a wild, ivory-colored mane, while Athena's hair was like soft silky golden brown wave. _

_Just was they were different in appearance except for the eyes, they were also different in personalities. Jareth had attractive charm about him, even as a young child. Because of his winning smile and charming nature, he was never short or lacking with friends, admirers and followers. He was a natural born leader, and had curious knack at making up songs and interesting poetry just for the fun of it. He also had a curious fascination with crystals. There was something the shape and design that attracted his interest. One day, found a stray crystal ball, and started moving it effortlessly on the tips of his fingers, and soon had orb flowing along the movements of his arms, his hands and even shoulder to shoulder. Soon, he gotten into the habit of contact juggling using crystal balls just to pass the time or give him something to do while he was thinking or help pass the time. _

_Everyone was impressed by Jareth's skills, which unfortunately contributed to his vanity and his egocentric self. Gifted with powers to manipulate images, create illusions, shift, conjure and transform objects and even reorder time, Jareth gradually became a proud and conceited person. After all, he was the future high king was he not? The world was given to him on a silver platter and he would expect no less from anyone under any circumstances. _

_Athena personality was quite opposite. She was often quiet and was not at all flamboyant like twin brother, who lived for attention and having a good time. Athena preferred the tranquility of nature, or curled up with a book in father's library. However, although she did not have a large magnitude admirers and attention seekers as her brother was, she had established long lasting devoted friendships among of couple of people, and was known for gentle and compassionate nature, towards those in need. While Athena grown close with her parents, she and her family noticed there was undesirable change in Jareth that was growing within him as he reached adolescents and soon became a stranger to his family._

_As it turned out, Jareth began hanging out with rebellious and self-indulgent youths who considered his friends, who fed on his ego and vanity. Soon, Jareth had no respect for the lowly and humble subjects of his kingdom, let alone for his tutors and elders. He openly insulted, jeered and even humiliated subjects with his friends. He spent his time at glamorous parties, while displaying vulgar behavior as he made crude jokes and used many a young women to indulge for his pleasure. He was the high prince, and he could do what ever he wanted._

_Soon Athena was grievously pained to see her brother act so self-centered and had felt no shame for his offensive actions. Oberon and Tatiana were humiliated and frustrated by their son's actions as well. They had felt they had failed in raising their son, and despite all their efforts, Jareth would not listen nor paid to heed them._

_Just when the royal couple felt that they were at their wits' end in what to do with their obstinate son, they received in unexpected visitor, whom they had almost forgotten—the Lady of the Labyrinth. She was as beautiful and as ageless as ever, with a tender empathic look in her eyes for the distraught parents. "Fear not my lieges. Had I not told you that we would meet again when a child of yours would lose his way, and would come and reside in my Labyrinth till he has changed?"_

"_How can he change in the Labyrinth if he will not listen ever to us?" questioned Lord Oberon with despair. _

"_Take heart, Lord Oberon and Lady Tatiana, there was a purpose for the Labyrinth being built, and it's time your son learned responsibility. He must __**earn**__ the right to become king if he wishes to be so."_

_Oberon and Tatiana were willing to try anything and readily agreed to what the Lady of the Labyrinth had proposed._

… _**and thus it was, that the High King and Queen went to their son and told him that he was to be sent away to the mysterious realm of the Labyrinth and would be mostly confined there as King of the Goblins, who lived in the Labyrinth. The spoiled young prince refused to listen, until the King and Queen made it clear he would not become High King and would be stripped of his powers if he disobeyed them. So grudging, the prince gave in, and was made King of what seemed a very lowly kingdom, made of creatures that appeared to be silly, stupid, slow-witted or incoercible. The young prince, now known as the Goblin King soon became mean-spirited when he realized he was tied down to the rules of the Labyrinth. Although he was cruel, the Labyrinth would not allow him to harm his subjects without a justified cause, though he continued scorn the Labyrinth and it's inhabitants. As time went on, the young prince's manner improved very little. However, one day, the Labyrinth allowed him to venture into the Aboveground, under the strictest circumstances not use magic unless he was summoned to do so. Further more, he would not be allowed to venture in his true form, unless he was called upon. If wished to explore the Aboveground, he would have to take the shape of animal.**_

_**Begrudgingly, the Goblin King agreed, unaware that the Labyrinth had been setting her plans in motion. Taking the shape of a barn owl, the Goblin King had not been in the Aboveground long, when his eye caught sight of a beautiful but troubled young girl. Although he would have scorned to think humans could ever attract his interest, there was something about the girl that had captured his interest so. She had another world about her, and although she was very young, she was showing signs of becoming a very attractive young woman. He realized her name was Sarah, and she was angry and upset with her life. Her mother whom she had adored more than anyone had broken the young's girl heart by abandoning her daughter to pursue her own interests, without so much a care about her family she had left behind. The young girl had barely enough time to grieve, when her father remarried again, and barely showed interest in his young daughter who felt neglected and unloved.**_

_**To escape from the pain that she had felt, Sarah had surprisingly, found a book about Jareth's world, and would spent hours daydreaming and reading the book, longing and wishing for fairy tale to come true. And than—one day, it had happened. Sarah had wished away her half brother to the goblins, where Jareth would turn him into one to his wicked delight, although he could not help but resist seeing Sarah in his true shape. He delighted in the way he had frightened and captivated her with appearance, but to his irritation and disbelief, Sarah pleaded to have her brother back, realizing what her angry and selfishness had done. The Goblin King tried to sway her to forget or her brother and even tried to bribe her by giving her wanted sorely wanted, her dreams. From his own experiences, most people would have excepted Jareth's offer. He expected no less from humans since he heard many of them to be weak and shallow. But to his astonishment, Sarah refused to give in, even when he tried to scare her with a nasty trick. **_

_**Finally, Sarah's persistent pleas and teary eyes, pursued him to give her chance to save her brother, one that he thought would be impossible for her to achieve, solving the Labyrinth within thirteen hours, before he turned her brother into goblin. Jareth was admittedly impressed by Sarah's unwavering determination to save her brother, but he thought it would be more amusing to watch become flustered by the confusion and obstacles of the Labyrinth. However, he began to grow uneasy as Sarah slowly, but surely progressed through the Labyrinth, with no signs of giving-up. Deciding to take drastic measures, he sent his cowardly dwarf, Hoggle, whom Sarah had met at the gate, to trick her into leading back at the beginning. When Sarah had persuaded Hoggle to help instead, the Goblin King decided to remind the dwarf that would severally punish him if the dwarf betrayed him. He then tried to immediate Sarah with presence, but she refused to cower before him and had smugly replied that his Labyrinth was a piece of cake.**_

_**Amused as well as annoyed at her defiant display, he decided teach her what happened to those who insubordinate towards him, by robbing her a certain amount of time to save her brother, and frightening her and Hoggle with the cleaners.**_

_**But Sarah was even more determined than ever to reach the castle, and Jareth soon became jealous of how she persuaded his own subjects to help her when they should have obeying him without question. He also realized he was even more jealous by the way Sarah grew to befriend an ugly cowardly dwarf, when she should be interested in him like everyone young female in the Underground.**_

_**Intrigued by challenge draw all her focus upon him and nothing else, the Goblin King forced the half hearted dwarf to give her a drugged, magical peach. Once Sarah had taken a bit of the enchanted fruit, Jareth took control over her mind and clouded all thoughts about saving her brother. He than tried to seduce her through magical illusionary ballroom while pretending to be the prince of dreams, but although Sarah was at first helplessly drawn and allured by him, Sarah suddenly realized she happened as the clock struck, announcing she had only one hour left before her time was up. To Goblin King's dismay, Jareth realized he was falling love with her, and was crushed as Sarah wrenched herself away from him and fled.**_

_**Powerless to stop her Sarah was reunited with her friends, even with Hoggle who felt awful about betraying her, whom she tenderly forgave, and was at the castle in record time. Despites, all of Jareth's tricks, pleas and offers, Sarah refused to believe him was sincere, and proclaimed she had no power over her. In the end, Sarah had won her brother back, as well as the respect and admiration of the citizens of the Labyrinth.**_

_**For the first time in his life, Jareth had truly fallen in love. Never had anyone had rejected him or denied him anything. Because he did not know how else to act, he became worse off than ever before. He was bitter and sarcastic as well as cruel with everyone, and spent three years sulking and feeling sorry for himself. Finally, his sister, Athena, realized that something more serious had done to slap some sense into her blind and dimmed brother. But first, she managed to pay him a visit…**_

_**The Legend of the Goblin King and the Champion of the Labyrinth**_

_**Recorded by Athena the Wise, daughter of the High King Oberon and the High Queen Tatiana**_

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Finally**__**, I have gotten this chapter out of the way. I can't say I'm pleased with it, since it could have been much better, but I do want to get to the fun stuff now, before no one wants to read my story anymore. I admit don't like writing long detailed information, but it felt necessary to put down, as to explain why Jareth is the way he is in the story and what Sarah's and Jareth's view about each other at first. **_

_**I welcome healthy criticism, comments and reviews, but please no flames! I apologize if I made careless grammar errors.**_

_**The next chapter will be about how Jareth meets Sarah again, as she's watching Groundhog Day! **__****_


End file.
